Ryou Bakura at Ouran?
by MarzBunni
Summary: Haruhi's class just received a new student, Ryou Bakura, in fact. Yes it is the overused plot you think it is. Let's hope it splits off of that in a little while.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here's a new fanfic, even though I haven't finished any other of my chapter fics. I probably won't finish this one either, so know that before reading. In fact, you should know not to expect regular updates either.

------- -------- ---------- ---------- -------- -----------

Haruhi sat in class, listening intently to the teacher's lecture on proper English verb usage. The twins were sitting quietly communicating to each other with various facial expressions. Haruhi sighed; the twins weren't paying attention to the lecture at all. Then, someone rapped on the door then, opened the door.

"Hello Abarai-sensei," said a harried looking man, who was followed by a 16-year-old boy with long, white hair and brown eyes.

"This," He gestured at the boy who had followed him. "Is Bakura Ryou, he has been transferred into your class. Please excuse us for not informing you earlier, this was rather last minute. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go fill out some papers." The man then whirled out of the room. Everyone in the classroom, including the teacher and the transfer student, blinked, thoroughly surprised at such a swift entrance and exit.

"Well," said the teacher, after recovering for a moment. "Class, as you just heard, this is the new transfer student, Bakura Ryou."

Bakura blinked again, then bowed, while saying. "Pleased to meet you."

"Bakura-san," the teacher began. "Please sit behind Fujioka-san. Fujioka-san, please raise your hand." As Haruhi did so, she wondered why anyone would transfer, or would be able to transfer, when they were nearing the middle of the term.

"Fujioka-san," said the teacher. "After classes are over, would you please show Bakura-san around the school?" "Yes." said Haruhi, obediently.

----------- ---------- ---------- -------------- -----------

"So Bakura-san, where do you want to go first?" asked Haruhi.

"I would like to visit my cousin, if it's not too much trouble. His name is Nekozawa Umehito," replied Bakura.

"Okay," said Haruhi. "Is it alright if I stop by my club room for a second, so that I can tell the other members where I am and what I'm doing?"

"I don't mind," answered Bakura.

Haruhi and Bakura soon arrived at the third music room. Haruhi walked towards Kyouya, in order to tell him what was going on.

"Haruhi-chan-" called Tamaki. "Where have you been? Daddy was so worried." "Tamaki-senpai, I'm supposed to escort a new transfer student around the school." "Transfer student?" Hikaru asked.

"The one from our class?" Kaoru continued.

They looked over at Ryou, who, until that that moment had been standing silently in a corner, unnoticed.

"Hmmm..." the Twins said, looking very interested. "Hikaru, Kaoru, leave the new student alone." ordered Haruhi.

"But Haruhi," Said Hikaru. "Kaoru and I just wanted to greet the new student." "It's not like we were planning anything." continued Kaoru. Haruhi sighed and stared at the two for a moment, then looked at Bakura.

"Anyway, Bakura-san, Do you still want to go see your cousin?" "Yes." answered Bakura.

"Cousin?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki asked. "Yes," said Haruhi. "Nekozawa-sempai."

"Nekozawa?!" Tamaki shrieked.

"Yes?" asked Nekozawa, who had, apparently, had been summoned by his name. "Aaaaaaaack!" Tamaki screeched in surprise.

"Hello, Nekozawa-kun!" said Bakura.

"Bakura-kun!" gasped Nekozawa, in return. "When did you get here?"

"Just today," answered Bakura. "I chose to transfer here after I was expelled from my last school."

"Oh! It happened again?" asked Nekozawa, sympathetically. "You should really get around to finding out what's going on with that."

"But Nekozawa-kun , I'm sure it's just coincidence." replied Ryou.

"Expelled?" asked Tamaki, sounding worried. "Again?" asked the twins, smirking evilly. "Coincidence?" asked Haruhi.

"There have been several incidents that have forced me to transfer schools. I haven't stayed in a school for more than a year since I was ten." said Bakura, sounding slightly depressed.

"What sort of incidents?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Mysterious comas." Nekozawa replied, before Bakura elbowed him.

"No particular reason," Bakura said quickly. "Just a bit of bad luck."

Tamaki didn't look particularly reassured.

"Then why, Bakura-kun, have none of your old friends woken up yet?" asked Nekozawa.

"I'm sure they'll wake up soon." said Bakura, though his eyes were beginning to tear up.

"Nekozawa-senpai, I think Bakura-san doesn't like talking about this." said Haruhi before Nekozawa could continue bothering Ryou.

"I apologize Bakura-kun, I didn't realize that this was bothering you." said Nekozawa.

"That's alright Nekozawa-kun, it doesn't bother me that much." replied Ryou, now composed.

"So, Haruhi," started the twins, seeing that the interesting conversation was over.

"Where are you taking Bakura?" continued Hikaru.

"Have you finished showing him around the school yet?" asked Kaoru.

"No," began Haruhi, irritated. " Everyone started talking, so I have been completely unable to show Bakura-san around the school."

"I'm so sorry daughter!!!" Yelled Tamaki. "Allow us to help you! We must make up for our trespass!"

Haruhi sighed and nodded, feeling, accurately, that protesting would only make her experience worse.

"Let me go tell Kyouya-senpai first." groaned Haruhi, knowing that Kyouya would not be happy losing even more of the host club members to escort a new student.

"Kyouya-senpai," Haruhi began, after distracting him from his clipboard "I have to show the new student the school, may I be excused from club activities today?"

"You may, although today's lack of a host will be added to your debt." answered Kyouya.

Haruhi sighed, and went back to Ryou while Tamaki started bothering Kyouya to let him help her.

Nekozawa was whispering to Ryou and gesturing towards Ryou's chest questioningly. Ryou sighed and nodded as Haruhi got closer.

"Okay Nekozawa-kun."

Then Ryou reached into his uniform's neck and pulled out an odd pendant.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi, stopping to stand beside Ryou.

"It's a relic that my father found in an Egyptian Bazaar. He sent it to me for my ninth birthday. Next year I just asked for money to buy a Monster World set." replied Ryou.

-------- ------- --------- -------- ----------- --------

Please review, unless you are about to leave to go do something really important, then you should probably get off your computer and get going.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Filler chapter! Next chapter something interesting might happen, but this is more of a transition.

--------

"How interesting." said Haruhi.

"What's Monster World?" asked the twins.

"It's my favorite game," said Ryou, "it's a table-top RPG that's very fun to play."

"Hmmm..." hummed Tamaki. "We should all play it together some time."

Ryou began to look vaguely uncomfortable, so Nekozawa changed the subject.

"Bakura-kun, would you like to come visit the Black Magic club room with me? We could practice reading the tarot."

"Sure." said Ryou, looking much more excited.

He followed Nekozawa out of the room.

Haruhi sighed. "I never got to show him around the school."

"You may as well just start hosting." said Kyouya, looking pleased.

"Alright." moaned Haruhi.

----------Several hours later--------------

Haruhi walked down the street, hoping to get home soon so that she could make her father's supper. Suddenly, she saw a flash of white to her left. She turned catching a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"Bakura-san!" she gasped.

Bakura turned and glance at Haruhi, a red gleam in his eyes. Then, he spun back around and ran off.

Haruhi stood there for a few minutes, then turned back around and hurried home, resolving to talk to Bakura at school tomorrow.

-----The Next Day----

Bakura rushed into class a few minutes before the bell, looking tired. Haruhi looked up and saw him. Just as she was about to get up, the twins cornered her to talk about the costumes that the club would be wearing that afternoon. By the time they had finished, Abarai-sensei was in the room, and began class.

Haruhi didn't get a chance to talk to Ryou until lunch. She asked to sit with him, and after he'd answered in the affirmative, began to talk to him.

"What were you doing last night, Bakura-san?" she asked.

"I was at home, working on my Monster World set. Why do you ask?' replied Ryou, curious.

"Huh? How could that be? I saw y-"

"Haruhiiiiii-" shouted the twins. "Why aren't you eating with us?"

"I wanted to talk to Bakura-san. He just came here you know. He doesn't know anyone." said Haruhi, telling them a half-truth.

"That won't do," said Hikaru.

"Milord needs to talk to you." continued Kaoru.

"He wants you to dress as a girl tonight." they finished, in sync.

"Why would Suoh-senpai want you to cross-dress?" asked Ryou, both curious and relieved at the sudden change of topic.

"He's a creepy rich person." said Haruhi, deadpan.

Ryou still felt confused, but he couldn't ask for clarification, as the twins were already dragging off Haruhi.

"Oh well." he said, sighing.

------After school-----

"Bakura-san," called Haruhi. "Would you like to come to the Host Club with me?"

"Sorry," apologized Ryou. "I can't make it. My initiation into the Black Magic club is tonight. I'll be meeting the other members."

"Oh," said Haruhi. "That's too bad."

"I'll try and see if we can come visit some time." assured Ryou.

Ryou turned and left the classroom. As Haruhi walked to the Host club, she realized that maybe it was a good thing that Ryou couldn't come; today was costume day, after all.

----Time Warp! After school the next day!----

"Are you sure about this, Nekozawa-kun?" asked Ryou.

"Yes." replied Nekozawa. "It's tradition by now."

"If you say so," sighed Ryou.

Ryou, who was wearing the Black Magic club cloak, prepared himself for their sudden appearance.

A door appeared on the Host Club's wall, and Nekozawa and Ryou's head's popped out.

"Hello," they said, speaking eerily.

"We came to visit." continued Ryou, helpfully.

"Ah! Bakura-san!" said Haruhi, "It's nice to see you. Have you been doing well in the Black Magic club so far?"

"Yes," answered Ryou. "I'm doing quite well. Their teaching me curses today."

"Gaaaah!" screeched Tamaki. "When-How did you get here?"

Nekozawa gestured vaguely to the door in the wall.

"Break's coming up soon, isn't it?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes." said Kyouya. "We will be hosting a trip to the beach during the break."

Haruhi looked slightly depressed at her lack of choice in the matter.

"What'll you be doing over break, Ryou?" she asked, trying to distract herself from her imminent doom.

"I'll be visiting my father's museum in Domino City." he said. "Father wants me to check up on it, since he hasn't visited for a year."

"Why hasn't he been able to?" asked Tamaki.

"He's on a dig in Egypt," interrupted Kyouya, before Ryou had gotten the chance to say anything.

Ryou stared at Kyouya, slightly terrified at his knowledge. Kyouya's glasses glinted.

"What about you, Nekozawa-kun?" he questioned, trying not to think about Kyouya's network.

"I'll be teaching Kirimi about Voodoo rituals." he said, cackling.

"Hmmm..." mumbled Ryou, "that sounds much more interesting than what I'll be doing."

By this time, Haruhi had forgotten all about Ryou's mysterious appearance two nights before, so she didn't think to question him.

Everyone chatted for a while longer, until it was time to get back to business. Ryou and Nekozawa had fun frightening the customers, until Kyouya chased them off.

"Goodbye Bakura-san!" called Haruhi. "Have fun!"

"You too," he shouted back.

-----chapter end------

Hi. I updated because there were a lot of reviews! I even came up with a vague idea as to the plot of this story!!! I bet you're all excited. I'll try and type up the next chapter soon. I'm on spring break, but I'm not planning anything, so I should be able to update soon!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryou smiled to himself as he walked to school. He had gotten to play monster world for the first time in years without any mysterious comas occurring. The evil spirit that had possessed him without his knowledge had been expelled. Everything was perfect, well, except for the mysterious disappearance of his necklace, but that could be taken care of later. His smile widened as he arrived at school and then headed for his class.

"Good morning, Bakura-kun." greeted Haruhi.

"Ah, Good morning." Ryou replied. "How did your break go?'

Haruhi yawned, "It was tiring. The club made me go with them to the beach. How about you?"

"I made some new friends, and I was able to play Monster World." Ryou smiled.

"That's nice," said Haruhi, smiling back.

They arrived at the classroom, and chatted a few moments, before the teacher came in and started the class.

*-At lunch*-

Ryou followed the twins, who were dragging Haruhi, to lunch. Haruhi pulled out her bento and sat down, Ryou copying her.

"You brought your own lunch?" asked one of the twins, as the other went to get lunch.

"Yes." answered Ryou. "Why?"

"The cafeteria serves many exquisite dishes from around the world, you know. Most choose to buy something here."

"Well, I'm used to eating my own cooking. I wouldn't want to waste money buying something that I might not like."

Haruhi turned then, startled. "You can cook?" she asked.

The other twin sat down. "Waste money?" he asked.

"Well, of course I can cook. That's a pretty normal skill set isn't it?" he replied. "And of course I wouldn't want to waste money, father's spending enough money sending me here as it is."

The rest of the Host club had come up by this point, and they sat down. Kyouya made a notation in his book, probably about Ryou's money concern, and Tamaki stared at Ryou oddly. Hunny at his cake, and Mori sat by him.

The talk at the table devolved to a debate about the conservation of funds.

During a pause, Ryou smiled to himself. He could get used to being around these people for longer periods of time, though he should probably tell Nekozawa about the incident during break. Oh well, he thought, Nekozawa will be just as interested tomorrow as he would be today.

However, Ryou kept putting off his chat with Nekozawa, not bothering to search him out for the next week. He was reminded that he had yet to speak with Nekozawa, when he saw his cousin Kirimi heading to her limo from the elementary school.

On his way to the Black Magic club, he spotted Haruhi standing next to the stairs.

"Hello, Fujioka-kun."

"Hi." she replied, shortly. "Have you seen either of the twins since classes ended?"

"No. Why?"

"They told me to wait here for them, but they've been gone for almost half an hour. Maybe I should just head up to the Host club without them."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon."

"So, where are you headed?"

"Down to the Black Magic club, to speak with Nekozawa-kun."

"What about?"

"Well, it's rather odd." he began "While I was playing Monster World with my friends in Domino I blacked out, like usual when I play it with other people. I was very happy when I woke up and they were all awake, but I couldn't find my necklace. I wanted to ask Nekozawa if he might have a better idea what happened than I did."

"You lost your necklace?" Haruhi asked. "But, I just saw the twins with it. I figured they had borrowed it from you."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow." Ryou was surprised that the twins had found his necklace and not alerted him to their knowledge of its whereabouts.

"If you see them," he began "could you ask them to come talk to me, so that I may ask them to return it."

"Sure." Haruhi smiled.

Ryou glanced at the clock. "Oh! I really need to be going now. I need to catch Nekozawa before he leaves!"

Ryou jogged off, leaving Haruhi behind. As he neared the Black Magic Club, he felt like he had forgotten something. Shrugging it off, he opened the door and entered.

"Nekozawa-kun!" he called "Are you here?"

"Yes." Nekozawa answered from behind.

"Ack! You surprised me!"

"I haven't seen you for a long time. Did you need something?"

"Well, I was going to ask whether you'd seen my necklace, but I just found out the Hitachiin twins have it, so I'll just ask them for it next time I see them."

"You don't have it, then?" Nekozawa looked worried.

"No. Why?"

"Ah. No reason."

-------------

The next day Ryou found the necklace in his desk. He was surprised that the twins had returned it without further prodding. He put it on, tucked under his shirt, and got out his materials for his first class.

-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=--

Hi! Sorry this is so short and boring, next chapter should have some exciting things going on. I hope that I remember it... Oh well. Sorry I don't update very often, I'm not sure why I'm like this... See you next chapter!


End file.
